Rodan
Rodan (ラドン, Radon) is a giant pteranodon, the series tritagonist and the King of the Skies. He first appeared in the episode Earth's Largest Flier. He is also Godzilla's Best Friend (second to Anguirus) and "Wing-Man" and has also become one of Godzilla's most recurring allies throughout the series. History Early Life Not much is known about Rodan before he met Godzilla. He is basically a gigantic, irradiated, prehistoric pterodactyl or pteranodon that hatched in a mine somewhere on Mt. Fuji. But being a giant pteranodon, he is possibly millions of years old. He also happens to be the long lost cousin of the Prehistoric Volcano Bird Monster, Birdon, hence as he once told Godzilla that the Rodan's and Birdon's are distant relatives. Personality Rodan is a largely solitary kaiju and tends to keep a neutral-type of relationship with Godzilla, in addition to usually being the quiet one of Godzilla's friends, and goes with whomever or wherever he wishes too. Rodan is also a short-tempered monster, which leads him to be protective of his friends whenever anyone harms them, including Godzilla. Rodan is also highly aggressive in combat. Appearance Rodan resembles a large pterosaur that walks upright on two legs. Rodan has either brown burgundy skin-color with a spiky chest and three horns on the back of his head so that it would appear more pteranodon-like in design. The eyes look very similar to Godzilla's second form, and the stomach is different. Powers and Abilities Aside from his impressive speed and agility, Rodan possesses a variety of special abilities. Being the only Earth Guardian that specializes to use his beam while in the air, Rodan is virtually immune to many heat and lava-based attacks. Using wind power to force his enemies to back off at a short distance, he can fly high to escape from his opponents to counter a plan II attack. Original Powers= *'Energy Beam:' Rodan can launch a powerful heat beam of red energy from his mouth. This beam can create large explosions on contact and destroy weaker adversarial monsters in just one hit. *'Chest Spikes:' Rodan possesses sharp bone spikes on his chest that he often employs when flying over opponents. *'Wings:' Rodan's large wings are very strong and can be used to punch opponents. Rodan can also create a sonic boom by clapping his wings together. **'Hurricane Winds:' By simply flapping his wings, Rodan can create massive, hurricane-like winds. **'Sonic Booms:' When Rodan flies at Mach speeds, he can cause powerful sonic booms that can cause heavy damage to his surroundings. *'Resistance to Heat:' Rodan has a natural affinity for extreme heat. He nests inside of active volcanoes and survived being buried in lava. Godzilla's atomic breath seems to not affect Rodan very much, as shown by when Rodan only shook his head in annoyance when Godzilla blasted him in the face at close range. *'Wind Breath:' Rodan can breathe a forceful blast of wind from his beak, capable of uplifting objects such as vehicles. *'Beak:' Rodan has an extremely sharp and powerful beak that is incredibly sharp, capable of penetrating even the toughest of hides and destroying a monsters eye. *'Telepathy:' An ability unique to himself, Rodan is able to communicate with Godzilla telepathically and can detect when he is in danger or where he is. *'Fire Transformation:' When absorbed with more power and energy, Rodan can transform himself into Fire Rodan. |-| Fire Powers= After absorbing more radiation and becoming incredibly determined, Rodan can become Fire Rodan. In this form, Rodan's skin turns bright red and he gains the ability to fire a more powerful, uranium heat beam from his mouth. *'Uranium Heat Beam:' Fire Rodan can launch a very powerful, destructive, highly explosive radioactive beam, composed entirely of purple uranium energy, from his mouth. This uranium heat beam is very powerful, capable of scorching material, covering whatever it hits in a created series of large to massive explosions as large as he that rival his own size to targets on contact, and has enough firepower to completely destroy some of the toughest of adversaries in just one hit. *'Chest Spikes:' Fire Rodan possesses sharp bone spikes on his chest that he often employs when flying over opponents. *'Wings:' Fire Rodan's large wings are very strong and can be used to punch opponents. Rodan can also create a sonic boom by clapping his wings together. **'Hurricane Winds:' By simply flapping his wings, Fire Rodan can create more massive, powerful, hurricane-like winds. **'Sonic Booms:' When Fire Rodan flies at extremely fast Mach speeds, by flying faster than the speed of sound, he can generate and then cause powerful, massive, destructive sonic booms emitted from its wings and body that are strong enough to destroy entire sections of a city, demolishing entire city blocks, and can cause heavy damage to his surroundings, destroying any and all structures in its path in a single pass. *'Resistance to Heat:' Fire Rodan has a natural affinity for extreme heat. Covered with a special type of skin that allows him to be unaffected by even the hottest of temperatures, he nests inside of active volcanoes and survived being buried in lava. Godzilla's atomic breath seems to not affect Rodan very much, as shown by when Rodan only shook his head in annoyance when Godzilla blasted him in the face at close range. *'Super Maneuverability:' Not only can Fire Rodan fly at supersonic speeds, but it is also highly maneuverable, able to make sharp turns and change directions to dodge attacks even faster than a fighter jet. *'Mega-Wind Breath:' Fire Rodan can breathe a much stronger, forceful blast of wind from his beak, capable of uplifting objects such as vehicles, and forcing back opponents effortlessly. *'Energy Installment:' Fire Rodan can install his energy into others. *'Heat Wave:' Fire Rodan can spew out an intense wave of heat from its beak. *'Flames:' Fire Rodan can emit and then launch a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *'Explosive Sharp Beak:' Rodan has an extremely sharp and powerful beak that is incredibly sharp, capable of penetrating even the toughest of hides and destroying an opponent's eyes. In addition, once it makes contact to adversaries, it will cause massive explosions to even extremely powerful beings. *'Fire Wing Punch:' Fire Rodan can charge his wings with fire and form a fiery version of his wings and can deliver powerful, explosive punches to foes, using them to destroy nearly anything he uses it against. *'Fireballs:' Fire Rodan can fire explosive, destructive, missile-strength balls of fire in rapid succession from his mouth. These fireball blasts are capable of creating large explosions, rivaling his own size, while also killing weaker opponents in just one shot. *'Energy Absorb:' Having grown in power and immune to heat and lava based attacks, Fire Rodan is capable of absorbing even the strongest of energy attacks. *'Telepathy:' An ability unique to himself, Fire Rodan is able to communicate with Godzilla telepathically and can detect when he is in danger or where he is. |-| Fighting Skills/Capabilities= As the only Earth Guardian that specializes to use his beam while in the air, Rodan is virtually immune to many heat and lava-based attacks. Using wind power to force his enemies to back off at a short distance, he can fly high to escape from his opponents to counter a plan II attack. Rodan is Earth's largest flier. His element is the air, the clouds, and the wind-swept mountain peaks that scrape against them. Rodan is the fastest of all Kaiju while in the air and prefers to confront challenges from a lofty height. His great speed also makes him a fierce hand-to-hand combatant, with savage claw, talon, and beak attacks. *'Overhead Wing:' The giant pteranodon slams both of its wings toward the ground to attack. This move has great range. *'Uppercut:' Rodan swings up with his arm to strike. *'2fist Delayed Strike:' Rodan steps back, then rushes forward with a quick swing. *'Stomp:' Rodan flies up and then stomps down with its feet. *'Bicycle Kick:' Rodan does a quick flip in the air while kicking. *'Discus Kick:' The giant pteranodon spins while kicking out with its feet. *'Swing Sweep:' Rodan rests on one of his wings while doing a kick with his two feet. *'Fly Roll:' Rodan does a roll then flies straight to try and ram into the foe. *'Fly Loop:' The monster does a big loop into the air before flying straight to try and knockdown his rival. *'Fly Spiral:' Rodan flies straight while rotating his body like a drill to attack. *'Loop Slam:' Rodan grabs onto his opponent and does a huge loop with them into the sky before slamming them back down into the earth. Name Rodan's Japanese name, Radon, is a truncation of "Pte'ra'no'don'''''." It may also have been chosen to suggest radiation. The name was changed to "Rodan" in English-speaking markets in order to avoid confusion with the element radon. Toho eventually trademarked the name "Rodan," making it the monster's official English name. Relationships Rodan and Godzilla Godzilla is Rodan's best friend, alongside Anguirus and Mothra, and Rodan usually classifies himself as Godzilla's wingman. The quiet one of Godzilla's friends, Rodan ventures with whomever or wherever he wishes. Although sometimes a solitary kaiju, Rodan does seem to share a close bond with Godzilla, Anguirus, and Mothra. The four have been seen fighting alongside each other, but sometimes Rodan is usually the first to leave. Ever since Godzilla saved Rodan's life, Rodan has learned to work with him to fight off evil monsters. Rodan and Godzilla share a decent relationship with one another and the two are on good terms, as seen with friendly high-fives. Because Rodan is short-tempered, he can be very protective of Godzilla whenever he is in trouble or threatened. Like with Anguirus, whenever the Earth is threatened, Rodan will be by Godzilla's side to defend it...until the very end. Rodan and Anguirus Rodan shares a close bond with Anguirus and is on very good terms with him. Additionally, he and Anguirus share their best friendship with Godzilla. When in battle, Anguirus and Rodan often tag team a lot for plans and strategies to defeat their enemies. They both are willing to stand with Godzilla until the end. Rodan and Mothra Mothra and Rodan are good friends. They often fly together, checking on the skies of Monster Island. They are both willing to stand by Godzilla until the very end. Gallery Write the second section of your page here. Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Toho monsters Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Kaiju that started out as dinosaurs Category:Pterosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Fire Kaiju Category:1950s debuts